No
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: “Então, House, você está fora do caso dele.” O médico arregalou os olhos. “Você não está em condições de cuidar dele. Você está muito sentimental.” “Você não pode me tirar o caso!” House gritou, fazendo Cuddy recuar. - Hilson, Deathfic.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o I Challenge de House do fórum Twilight Haters. **Linha: **5º: Quase morrer não muda nada. Estar morrendo muda tudo. – House **Itens: **25º Wilson, 6º Morte, 18º Fracasso, 3º Perda, 21º Sentimentos.

* * *

**No**

Estavam morando naquela casa havia pouco tempo. Duas semanas e quatro dias, para ser mais exato. De alguma forma curiosa, House e Wilson estavam vivendo em harmonia – bom, quase.

House ainda fazia sua bagunça, atrapalhava Wilson e era desagradável de vez em quando. Mas ele estava agradecido pelo amigo ter comprado aquela casa para eles. E House sorria internamente toda vez que se lembrava disso.

Não era a casa de Wilson. Era a casa _deles_.

A harmonia existia lá, pois ambos estavam em paz de espírito. Levavam tudo na brincadeira, se provocavam de propósito e ambos estavam aprendendo a seguir em frente. E inconscientemente eles sabiam que só conseguiriam superar seus problemas se um estivesse ao lado do outro.

Uma noite, quando Wilson chegou em casa, não avistou House em lugar nenhum e a casa estava em perfeita ordem. Aquilo não era normal.

Depois de procurar na casa inteira e ter certeza que o mais velho não estava lá, começou a se preocupar. House não costumava ficar no hospital até tarde e quando saiu do trabalho tinha certeza que o infectologista já havia ido embora.

Sem pensar duas vezes, pegou o telefone e discou para o número do celular do amigo, preocupado.

Chamou quatro vezes, caindo na caixa postal. Daí começou a sentir-se quente, ficando cada vez mais preocupado com o outro. Voltou a ligar, e mais uma vez nada. Decidiu, então, ligar para a sala de House. Talvez algum de seus capachos pudesse lhe dizer se algo havia acontecido com o mais velho.

Assim que ligou lá, uma voz feminina conhecida atendeu.

"Olá Wilson. Peço desculpas desde já pelo comportamento de seu amigo." Aquela frase lhe aliviou um pouco, mas ainda sentia-se quente, e sentia que ficaria com uma forte dor de cabeça. Porém, deu de ombros.

"House está aí, então?"

"Sim, mas está ocupado olhando fixamente para o quadro dele." Wilson suspirou. Agora entendera porque o outro não atendera ao telefone. "Ele jogou o celular no outro lado da sala assim que começou a tocar..."

"Ah... Entendo." A voz do oncologista estava um pouco fraca.

"Wilson? Você está se sentindo bem?" A pergunta fez com que notasse que não, não estava bem.

"Eu... Não estou me sentindo bem, na verdade." Ele respondeu cuidadosamente. "Deve ser alguma virose... Vou tirar minha temperatura e tomar um remédio para dor de cabeça... Ficarei bem, Thirteen."

"Tem certeza?" A garota perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

"Tenho sim. Não se preocupe." O oncologista sorriu, se despedindo da garota e desligando.

Assim que desligara foi ao banheiro pegar uma pílula para dor de cabeça e procurar por um termômetro.

Tomou o remédio e deixou o termômetro debaixo do braço enquanto deitava em sua cama e se cobria inteiro – mesmo sentindo-se quente, tinha frio.

Quando o termômetro apitou, retirou-o de debaixo dos braços e olhou. 43ºC.

Arregalou os olhos. Estava com uma febre altíssima. Mas o telefone estava longe para ligar para House. E estava com sono, cansado. Decidiu descansar, talvez melhorasse pela manhã.

x.x.x

"House?" Thirteen entrou na sala paralela à de House, chamando-o e tentando fazer com que ele prestasse atenção em si. "House. Eu acho que o Wilson está doente."

Aquilo fez com que o infectologista a olhasse, esperando que ela prosseguisse.

"Ele disse que não estava se sentindo bem, mas achava que era uma virose... Não acha melhor ir para casa ver como ele está?"

House olhou para o quadro do paciente do qual estavam tratando. Não podia simplesmente deixar um quebra-cabeça para trás assim, mas tinha que ter certeza que Wilson estava bem.

"Nós cuidamos de tudo por aqui... Vá."

E sem precisar dizer nada, House pegou seu paletó e saiu da sala, indo direto para sua casa. Em poucos minutos, chegou lá, entrando e encontrando a casa silenciosa.

"Wilson?" Chamou, caminhando até o quarto do amigo e abrindo a porta, o encontrando adormecido. Suspirou, aproximando-se dele.

Quando percebeu que o amigo tremia, mesmo estando totalmente coberto e aquele não sendo um dia tão frio, levou uma mão até a testa do oncologista e nem precisou ficar com a mão ali por muito tempo, logo notando que o outro queimava em febre.

Não querendo acordar o amigo, foi até o banheiro, pegando algumas toalhas e encharcando-as com água gelada. Voltou ao quarto, envolvendo Wilson o máximo que conseguia com aquelas toalhas.

O amigo não acordara e House decidira ficar ao lado dele, esperando que houvesse alguma melhora.

Quando eram três e quarenta e sete da manhã, Wilson acordara com uma imensa dor de cabeça, gemendo baixo pela dor. House, que dormia numa cadeira ao lado da cama do amigo, acordara de supetão e levantou-se, colocando a mão na testa de Wilson.

"House?" O oncologista abrira levemente os olhos, tentando ver House na escuridão, porém foi em vão. Mas, sabia que era ele.

"O que está sentindo, Wilson?" Perguntou preocupado ao ver que não havia abaixado a febre.

"Estou com muita dor de cabeça e... Me leve até o banheiro..." Pediu timidamente, sentindo-se fraco.

"Claro, peça ajuda a um deficiente!" Falou irônico, mas enquanto falava, puxava Wilson para cima, o apoiando em seu corpo.

"Desculpe..."

"Não se preocupe... Depois você me paga de alguma forma." House sorriu daquele jeito travesso dele e Wilson revirou os olhos.

Uma vez que estava no banheiro, o oncologista expulsou o amigo de lá e fechou a porta, porém não a trancou. House ficou na porta, esperando por algum pedido de socorro que não veio. Entretanto, boa meia hora se passou antes de Wilson abrir a porta novamente.

"Como se sente?" O infectologista perguntou, fazendo o amigo se segurar em si.

"Desidratado." Sua fala estava arrastada e baixa, e House logo percebeu que ele estava falando sério.

"Vou pegar um pouco de água para você."

Deitou o amigo na cama e foi até a cozinha pegar a água, voltando algum tempo depois e vendo Wilson inclinado na cama, vomitando no chão.

"O que você fez no banheiro?" Deixou o copo no criado mudo, segurando a cabeça do amigo para que ele vomitasse.

Quando parou de vomitar, o oncologista respondeu.

"Eu... Tive diarréia... E agora tive vontade de vomitar..." Wilson estava visivelmente mal.

"Acho melhor te levar ao hospital." House franziu o cenho, tentando descobrir que tipo de virose era aquela.

"Não... Eu vou ficar bem... É só–" O mais velho interrompeu.

"Não me venha dizer que é só uma virose. Não é normal uma virose atacar tão rapidamente assim." Wilson ia contestar quando House continuou. "E só você está doente, mais ninguém que você teve contato pegou essa virose."

"Talvez eu tenha sido o primeiro a adquirir." Queria provar que House estava errado.

"Por mais que seja verdade, você não teve contato com nada que pudesse te deixar doente desse jeito. Você trabalha num hospital onde tudo e, se bobear, todos são extremamente limpos." Mais uma vez o oncologista ia falar, mas House não deixava. "Vamos agora para o hospital."

O mais velho ligou para a ambulância que não demorou a chegar e eles foram ao hospital. Mesmo sendo de madrugada, as cobaias de House ainda estavam lá, tentando solucionar o caso que o infectologista havia deixado para trás.

House não os interrompeu e ficou cuidando de Wilson sozinho. Limpando-o toda vez que ele vomitava, levando-o ao banheiro sempre que precisava e tentando abaixar a febre dele.

O infectologista colocou o amigo no soro, pois via que o mesmo estava se desidratando rapidamente. Wilson voltou a dormir, passando muito tempo na cama. E quando não estava na cama dormindo, estava no banheiro vomitando.

Naquela manhã, tudo estava piorando. Wilson sentia dores musculares e náuseas.

Como os sintomas eram muito amplos e várias doenças se encaixavam no quadro de Wilson, House não ousou medicar o amigo ou supor alguma coisa. Talvez o oncologista estivesse certo desde o princípio. Talvez fosse só uma virose.

Demorou algum tempo para que Wilson começasse a melhorar e aliviar a tensão do amigo, que estava quase surtando por não conseguir descobrir o que o mais novo tinha.

No entanto, no segundo dia após o início dos sintomas, Wilson voltou a ficar mal e, desesperado para escapar desse sofrimento, implorou para que House lhe desse algum medicamente – qualquer que fosse.

Algo dentro do infectologista dizia que ele não devia dar nenhum remédio, mas estava começando a achar que não podia deixar Wilson daquele jeito. Acabou por dar remédios para suas náuseas e houve uma breve melhora. Contudo, no terceiro dia House notou que os olhos de Wilson estavam ficando amarelados.

Cuddy passara naquele mesmo dia para ver o amigo e saber como ele estava. Uma visita de amiga, não de diretora do Hospital.

Quando ela viu os olhos amarelos do oncologista, ficou alerta. Esperou até se despedirem e chamou House para sair do quarto com ela.

"Você acha que ele está com falência do fígado?" House negou com a cabeça.

"Algo me diz que não é isso."

"O que mais poderá ser?" O infectologista não respondeu, pensativo. "House, você sempre arranja um jeito de colocar seus pacientes no topo das listas de doação... Não vai fazer isso com o Wilson?"

"Eu não tenho certeza se é falência hepática."

"House... Você geralmente não tem certeza de nada, você só faz. Por que está hesitando?" Cuddy olhava nos olhos azuis do médico, enquanto House tentava desviar o olhar. "Você... Está com medo de errar o diagnóstico dele?"

"Não estou com medo!" Respondeu um pouco mais alto do que planejava.

"Ora, House! Não seja hipócrita. Você nunca temeu colocar a vida de ninguém em risco. Mas do Wilson você teme dar um simples remédio para dor de cabeça!" Cuddy tinha um sorrisinho no rosto, e o infectologista não sabia explicar o que aquele sorriso significava.

"Olha, Cuddy, na maioria dos casos eu sigo o meu instinto. E meu instinto no momento diz que não é para..." A diretora do hospital o interrompeu.

"Seguir seu instinto? Você segue uma suposição. Quantas vezes você não começava com uma idéia e terminava em outra completamente diferente? Quantas vezes você não abriu pacientes sendo que isso não era necessário? Quantas vezes..."

"Ta, ta! Entendi." House estava com raiva e falava alto, chamando atenção de todos por ali. Porém, quando voltou a falar, sua voz não passava de um sussurro. "Sim, eu temo pela vida de Wilson. Se ele morrer, eu ficarei sozinho. Não vou suportar cometer um erro."

"Então, House, você está fora do caso dele." O médico arregalou os olhos. "Você não está em condições de cuidar dele. Você está muito sentimental."

"Você não pode me tirar o caso!" House gritou, fazendo Cuddy recuar.

"Não só posso como tirei." E a mulher deu as costas, deixando o mais velho sozinho.

Quando o horário de visita terminou, House foi obrigado a ir embora, deixando o amigo. Mas claro que, como médico daquele mesmo hospital, ele não precisava deixar o hospital, somente ficaria em sua sala, esperando o médico responsável por Wilson ir para casa.

O que não demorou muito. Dez horas da noite o médico estava indo embora e House se perguntava como aquele médico era capaz de fazer algo com o oncologista. Claro que ele ignorou totalmente o fato de que ele também fazia isso com seus pacientes.

Assim que o médico foi embora, foi como quem não quer nada até a ala onde Wilson estava e entrou em seu quarto, vendo que o amigo dormia.

Sentou-se na poltrona que tinha ao lado da cama do amigo e ficou a observá-lo. Provavelmente haviam dado algum remédio para que ele dormisse sem dores, pois era óbvio que Wilson dormia tranquilamente.

Estava um pouco aliviado que estavam prezando pela dor do oncologista, mas quando notou que sangue escorria do nariz de Wilson, levantou-se urgentemente, apertando o botão para chamar as enfermeiras.

Logo que uma enfermeira entrou no quarto já perguntou o que House fazia no quarto.

"Isso não é hora. Olhe." Ele apontou para o rosto de Wilson. "Está sangrando. O médico dele disse algo sobre isso?"

A enfermeira olhou na prancheta que ficava presa à cama do paciente e negou com a cabeça.

"Não. Deve ter começado agora."

A enfermeira estancou o sangue do nariz do oncologista e, mesmo assim, ele não acordara. House estava quase surtando. Sua mente estava vazia, nenhuma doença lhe vinha à cabeça. Talvez tenha sido melhor mesmo não ficar com o caso de Wilson, mas não confiava em mais ninguém para cuidar dele.

Voltou a sua sala e escreveu todos os sintomas de Wilson em seu quadro e ficou a olhar hipnotizado para aquelas palavras.

Na manhã seguinte, continuava no mesmo lugar, pensando. No entanto, já havia descartado algumas doenças. E mesmo assim não havia descoberto o que Wilson tinha.

Foreman, Thirteen, Taub e Chase chegaram cedo para o trabalho e todos tentaram conversar com o infectologista, em vão. Não sabiam se ele estava os ignorando ou realmente não estava ouvindo. Com o tempo, alguns saíram para tomar um café da manhã, mas Thirteen ficou.

Ela foi até House, parando em sua frente, impedindo que ele lê-se o quadro.

"Ah, finalmente consegui transformar aquele quadro chato em uma mulher gostosa." Tentara fazer um comentário sarcástico, mas não houve grande sucesso.

"House... Uma vez você me disse que quase morrer não muda nada. Estar morrendo muda tudo." House ainda a olhava, tentando entender onde ela queria chegar. "Ele não está morrendo. Fique tranqüilo e pense com calma. Você vai descobrir o que ele tem. E se for tarde demais, você se deixa abalar. Se não for tarde demais, cuide dele."

E ela saiu dali para se juntar aos outros no café da manhã. House pensou no que a garota tinha lhe falado e voltou a pensar no que Wilson poderia ter.

Um pouco antes do horário de visita, o infectologista foi em casa para poder tomar um banho. Quando voltou ao hospital, foi direto ao quarto de Wilson, no entanto, estava uma correria no quarto dele. Franziu o cenho, sem entender, aproximando-se mais do quarto, encontrando Chase e Thirteen ali.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou para os dois, que estava tentando adentrar no quarto.

"Wilson está com hemorragia. Parece que começou com uma hemorragia no nariz, mas também ficou com hemorragia na gengiva..." Chase começou.

"E agora ele está anêmico. O médico disse que ele deve estar com uma hemorragia interna." Thirteen continuou.

"Sem contar que desde ontem à tarde ele não urina." Chase comentou, olhando preocupado para House.

O infectologista empurrou todos que estavam barrando sua entrada e foi até a cama de Wilson, que estava extremamente branco e com dois bolos de papel em seus narizes para impedi-lo de sangrar.

"Wilson. Wilson." Sibilou, inclinando-se sobre o amigo. O oncologista entreabriu os olhos, fitando o maior.

"House... Desculpe..." O mais velho franziu mais o cenho, sem entender.

"O que está dizendo?" Sua voz falhou um pouco, mas deu de ombros. A única coisa que importava naquele momento era Wilson.

O mais novo levou uma mão até o rosto do amigo, limpando uma lágrima que House nem notara que estava ali.

"Desculpe... Por te deixar..." O menor falou, cansado.

"Você não me deixou, Jimmy." Ele ia continuar, mas não conseguiu.

"Mas eu vou. Desculpe por não... Ficar ao seu lado..." Quando House viu lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos do oncologista, fez a única coisa que veio na sua mente no momento.

Quando os lábios do maior tocaram os de Wilson, todos no quarto prenderam a respiração. Não foi um beijo apaixonante nem exigente. Foi um beijo de despedida, passivo.

Ao se distanciarem, Wilson abriu um pequeno sorriso e House pode ler em seus lábios aquelas três palavras antes de ouvir o barulho que tanto temia. A máquina ao lado do amigo mostrava que não havia mais batimentos cardíacos.

Wilson estava morto.

House foi ao chão, ignorando tudo o que acontecia à sua volta. Agora House sabia o que o mais novo tinha. Leptospirose. O infectologista não havia nem pensado na hipótese, pois não tinha como Wilson ter tido contato com urina contaminada de rato.

Mas naquele breve momento ele se lembrou. O oncologista havia ido caçar com aquele ex-paciente. Provavelmente Wilson deve ter tido contato com a urina em algum momento. Em sua mente, House até conseguia ver diversas cenas do que poderia ter acontecido.

Seu quebra cabeça estava completo. Ele havia descoberto a doença. No entanto, ele não se sentia satisfeito. Nada daquilo importava. Ele fora incapaz de descobrir a tempo a doença da única pessoa que realmente importava em sua vida. E agora ele havia perdido Wilson.

Mais tarde naquele dia, House foi para casa. Naquele dia, ele entendera aquelas palavras que ele mesmo havia proferido.

"Quase morrer não muda nada. Estar morrendo muda tudo."

Só quando percebeu que seu melhor amigo estava à beira da morte que notara o quanto o amava e o quanto era dependente dele.

House entendera que tudo havia mudado. Principalmente ele mesmo.


End file.
